


A Chocolate Goodbye

by Flintphone



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Candy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flintphone/pseuds/Flintphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a depressing day, Harold struggles with a faulty vending machine to receive the precious Mr. Nutty bar he has been denied. *Harold/Arnold/Patty*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chocolate Goodbye

Harold's desperate eyes scanned through the many assorted selections in front of him until they landed upon his impending "prey"— a thick Mr. Nutty bar—clearly visible through the vending machine's plastic glass.

His mouth promptly dropped open at the glorious sight, slightly drooling as he imagined himself savoring its rich chocolaty flavor. Determined to have this edible delight as his very own, the boy dove into his pants' pockets, searching for precisely the right amount of change.

He soon fished out some loose coins, muttering as he hurriedly counted their total aloud. Having exactly a dollar's worth, he quickly shoved each coin, one after the other into the machine's coin slot...the device accurately calculating them with each drop.

With that task aside, he was finally able to push in the few buttons that would seal the unfortunate candy's fate.

Harold eagerly licked his lips, watching the metal coil around his delicious treat, slowly but steadily start to unravel...the seconds passing by like hours as his heart skipped in anticipation of his future satisfaction. But alas, as if somehow against his plans, the loop's movement suddenly stopped, leaving the desired chocolate bar stuck behind the thin coil.

He blinked again and again at the scene, shocked, convinced that his eyes must be playing some sort of cruel, twisted trick on him. Still in disbelief, he lunged forward for a closer inspection, stretching his facial features as he pressed his face hard against the machine's glass.

A pitiful moan soon slipped out of distorted lips once bit by bit, the reality of the situation finally sunk in, the poor child left rattled by the unfair predicament. Distressed as he was, only the deep rumbling of his stomach could make him separate from the device, the sound making him even more aware of his unsatisfied hunger.

He rubbed his deprived stomach, wallowing briefly in his own self pity before an unexpected but much welcomed spark of his earlier determination reemerged with vigor. Now, afresh with renewed resolve, his gaze narrowed in on the uncooperative candy.

"I'm gonna get that Mr. Nutty bar, even if it's the last thing I do," he declared to himself at last.

Making a large fist, he beat it a few times against the side of the machine...yet to his dismay, nothing happened. Growling in frustration, he once again hit his fist against the device, if not a little harder, but it was to no avail. There the item still rested...silently mocking him.

Angered by its outright gall, Harold's mouth formed one tight line as he used his strong hands to grab a hold of the machine's sides, roughly shaking the contraption back and forth. A couple of times of this violent action and he stopped, expecting to receive his reward...nevertheless, in spite of all that, the chocolate bar still remained stuck in its respective place.

"Argh...stupid candy bar!" he muttered out in aggravation, giving the machine one solid, swift kick...but, soon found out that his foot was no match for its strong metal surface. "Oww...!" he found himself whimpering as he tenderly held his now sore toe in his hands.

Left temporarily defeated, Harold hobbled away from the device, moving over to sit down near some of the wooden crates arranged scatter-like upon the ground. He plopped down, bringing his leg closer to cradle his poor, throbbing toe.

Though several feet away, the boy never forgot the source of his pain, planting a rather anger glare at the faulty machine. Plotting his revenge, he continued to bore holes into the device until the sound of a boat's horn reached his ears...the noise snapping him out of his thoughts of vengeance and into awareness as to where he was. He blinked, now noticing the murky water stretched out before him and the flock of birds that squawked overhead.

Harold was shocked; he hadn't even realized that he'd wandered all the way to the pier.

It seemed like only a few minutes ago, he had been in a heavy daze, walking aimlessly, pushing aside his unpleasant musings...when as if out of the blue, he had come across that wretched vending machine.

The thing had shamelessly taunted him with its various tempting treats, stirring up the strong cravings that were already within him. How cruel fate must be for when the time had come for him to snag one of these sweets, he had basically gotten gypped. Not only did that horrible machine leave him without any more money but, even more importantly...it had left him without his well-deserved Mr. Nutty Bar.

A weary sounding sigh escaped out at the sad thought as he pulled the sides of his light jacket tighter to his ill-covered body, attempting to give himself warmth as the nippy October wind blew past.

Harold remained in his secluded spot, head down and dejected, waiting for some of the pain from his toe to finally subside...desperately trying not to focus on what caused him to wander over to the pier in the first place...


End file.
